Jasmine's First Day of School
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine's first day of school has arrived! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Jasmine's First Day of School

"School time." Jasmine told Jackie excitedly as she shook Jackie awake.

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 3 in the morning.

"Not yet sweetheart, it's still dark outside." Jackie answered with a chuckle before she got out of bed and went and tucked Jasmine back into bed.

At 6:00 Jackie's alarm went off. She got up and got showered and ready before she woke Jasmine up.

It was Jasmine's first day of school and the little girl was super excited.

Nick had taken the night off from work so he could accompany Jasmine on her first day.

On the first day a parent was aloud to sit with the kindergarteners for a little bit in their classroom to help get them acclimated to school. Since Jackie had her own classroom to tend too she couldn't sit with her so Nick was going to do it.

It bummed Jackie out that she couldn't be with Jasmine but she told herself it would be a special father-daughter moment that both Nick and Jasmine would remember forever, and Jackie would get to see Jasmine all the time at school.

"Jazz, since it is your first day of school daddy made us breakfast, look what he made." Jackie told her.

"Pancakes." The child replied happily.

"Eat your breakfast and then I'll get you ready."

While Jasmine ate her pancakes Jackie went upstairs to do her makeup.

The doorbell rang.

"Nicky, could you get that, it's my mom, she offered to come over to watch the other kids while you're with Jasmine at school."

Nick answered the door.

"Hi." Nick answered with a smile.

"Hi, is our big school girl excited?" She asked Nick.

"Yep, she woke Jackie at 3 in the morning wanting to go." Nick replied with a laugh.

"Dada, me pancakes?" Nick heard a little voice ask.

Nick turned around and saw Johnna standing there.

"Sure kiddo, I'll make you some pancakes." He replied.

All the commotion at woken her up.

After Jasmine finished her breakfast Jackie dressed her in her brand new outfit that Jackie had bought her.

"Come on Jazz, stand on the stairs with your backpack, mommy wants to get a picture of you, you look adorable." Jackie gushed.

Jasmine proudly stood so she could get her picture taken but someone else wanted their picture taken too.

"No Donna." Jasmine said sounding annoyed as Johnna stood next to her and smiled.

"Hold on sweetheart, mommy will take a picture of you in just a minute." She told Johnna with a smile so the little girl wouldn't get her feelings hurt.

Jackie snapped a couple pictures of Jasmine and then told Johnna to stand next to her sister. The two little girls stood together with huge grins on their faces. The picture turned out adorable even though Johnna had wild bed head.

"Alright Jazz, mommy loves you, have an awesome first day, don't be nervous, you are going to have so much fun, I'll see you in a little bit." Jackie said as she kissed her cheek.

"Bye mommy." The little girl told her.

"Mommy? How come you called me mommy, you've always called me mama." Jackie asked her.

"Me in school now, me big girl, so now me call you mommy." The little girl replied.

Jackie glanced at Nick.

"Who am I?" He asked.

"Daddy." She replied without missing a beat.

"What's next? Is she going to start calling us Nick and Jackie?" Nick whispered in Jackie's ear, he clearly did not like this change, and if she was honest about it neither did Jackie.

Jackie smiled.

"Bye Johnna Marie, be good for grandma, I love you." Jackie told her as she kissed the child goodbye.

"Bye mama." Johnna told her.

"Thanks for babysitting mom, I'll see you later." Jackie said before she left the house.

As soon as she got in her van Jackie started to cry. How could Jasmine be in kindergarten already, it seemed like just yesterday she was Sloan's age.

"Come on daddy." Jasmine said as she yanked on Nick's arm, she was anxious to leave.

"Not yet kiddo, mommy had to leave earlier because she's a teacher, we don't have to be there as early." He told the impatient little girl.

When Jackie got to work instead of heading into her own classroom she went into her friend and fellow first grade teacher Lisa Master's classroom.

"Hi Jackie." Lisa told her.

"Hi Lisa, hey I want to ask a favor." Jackie told her.

"Sure." Lisa said.

"You have morning recess duty today right?" Jackie asked.

"Yes."

"I want to take that duty." Jackie told her.

"Why?" Lisa asked perplexed.

"Because I want to take the kids out a couple minutes early, just so I can see the kindergartners, I want to see how Jasmine is doing." (The first grade students went out right after the kindergarten students, so if Jackie went out just a little before their scheduled recess time the first graders recess would overlap the kindergartners)

"Alright, sure. Is Jasmine excited?"

"Yes, very." Jackie replied.

"Good."

"Well I have to get a couple of things done so I better head to my own room, thanks for letting me take recess duty this morning." Jackie said before she left Lisa's classroom.

"No problem, see you in a bit." Lisa told her.

Pretty soon it was time for the kids to start arriving. When it was time for the kids to come into the building every teacher went outside and stood with a nametag on so the students would know which line to get in.

Jasmine waved at Jackie as she and Nick stood in Mrs. Rice's line. Mrs. Rice was Jasmine's teacher, the same kindergarten teacher Eli had had just a couple of years before.

The bell rang and the teachers took the kids inside to their classrooms.

In Jasmine's classroom there were five tables with five kids' names on each of them. Nick helped Jasmine find her name so she'd know where to sit, and then both of them sat down.

Each child in the room had a parent with them. Nick noticed that there was only one other guy, the rest of the children sat with their mothers.

Some of the kids were crying, they obviously did not want to be there. Jasmine looked around happily, she didn't seem one bit nervous.

Mrs. Rice introduced herself and then she talked about how much fun kindergarten was going to be and all the cool things in the classroom. She then told them about the basic rules in the room and then she went into things like where to hang up their coats and backpacks and where the pencils and other things around the room were.

The parents stayed for about fifteen minutes and then it was time for them to go home.

"Alright Jazz, have fun, I love you, and I'll be right outside to pick you up when school is over ok?"

"Ok, bye daddy." She said.

Nick waited for her to start to cry, or act like she cared in the slightest that he was leaving her but she didn't.

Other kids screamed and cried, and hung onto their mother's pant leg begging them not to leave but not Jasmine, she simply waved goodbye to Nick as he left.

Nick made it to his truck before tears started rolling down his face.

"Hi, how did it go?" Jackie's mom asked the second he walked in the door.

"It was awful." He told her.

"Oh, why was Jazz upset?" She asked.

"No, I was." He responded.

"What, why?"

"She didn't even care that I left her, she just waved goodbye to me as I left. I know it sounds horrible that I wanted her to be upset, but in a small way I did, I at least expected her to not want me to leave her there by herself but she couldn't have cared less."

"Oh, Nicky, I know it's hard, Jackie did the exact same thing on her first day of kindergarten and I cried from the time I left her until it was time to go pick her up again, but maybe it's good that Jasmine wasn't nervous, I mean Jackie always loved school hopefully Jazz will too."

"Yeah, I hope so." Nick said.

He then felt tugging on his pant leg.

"Hi Karlie Lou. At least you still love daddy." He told the little girl as be bent down and picked her up.

To Jackie it seemed to take a lifetime for first recess to roll around, but finally it did.

Jackie took her kids outside a few minutes early, something that her students loved.

"Hi mommy." Jasmine said as she raced up to Jackie the second she saw her.

"Hi, are you having a good day?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, school is fun." Jasmine said excitedly.

"Good, I am so glad." Jackie replied.

Just then, Mrs. Watson, the kindergarten teacher who was on duty blew her whistle.

"Ok Jazz, you better go line up." Jackie told her.

"Ok bye mommy." Jasmine said before she ran to go get in line.

Mrs. Watson was trying to get all three kindergarten classes lined up properly, something that was no small feat. Jackie was just about to go over and ask if she would like some help when Jackie felt something tugging on her sleeve.

"Mrs. Lady Ma'am, I don't know what line I am suppose to be in, can you help me?" a sweet little boy asked Jackie.

"Sure sweetie, what's your name?"

"Carson." He replied.

"Hi Carson I'm Mrs. Stokes, I teach first grade here and so I might be your teacher next year." Jackie responded with a smile.

Carson smiled at her.

"Who's class are you in Carson?" Jackie asked.

"Ms. Pauley." He told her.

"Ok, Ms. Pauley's class lines up right over here." Jackie said as she took the little boy by the hand and led him to his correct line.

"Thanks Mrs. Stiles." He told Jackie with a smile.

"You're welcome, have a good rest of your day." Jackie told him, not bothering to correct his name mistake.

"Ok you too, bye." He said before his class started to go in and so he soon disappeared inside the building.

Soon it was time for the first graders to go in as well.

The rest of the day flew by and soon it was time for the students to go home for the day. Jackie's students all dispersed quickly, all but one little boy.

"Mrs. Stokes, my mom is late on the first day, she's fired." The little boy named Axel said.

Jackie laughed. "I bet she can't find a place to park, when everyone is trying to pick up their kids finding a place to park is tricky sometimes bud."

"There she is, bye Mrs. Stokes, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel told her as he ran towards his mother who was rushing up the sidewalk.

"Mrs. Rice, can I go stand by my mommy?" Jasmine asked just as Axel was leaving for the day.

"Sure sweetie." Her teacher said so Jasmine dashed off towards Jackie.

"How was your first day?" Jackie asked her as she wrapped the little girl in a hug.

"Good, I want to come back tomorrow." The little girl told her happily.

"I'm so glad you had fun." Jackie told her with a smile.

"Look who's over there." Jackie said as she pointed a little ways away from her.

"Daddy." Jasmine said as she raced towards Nick.

"Hi, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." He said as he gave her a hug.

Nick and Jasmine then walked to where Jackie was standing.

"Hi, was trying to find a place to park a nightmare?" Jackie asked him.

"No, I got here at 1:30 to make sure I would be on time, so parking was a breeze but there was so many people trying to pick up their children on the playground Jasmine didn't see me standing there, I've been over there a while, I was standing there even before any of the kids got out here."

Jackie laughed, school didn't get out until 2:30 which meant Nick had gotten there an hour early.

"What on earth did you do for an entire hour while you waited for school to get out?" Jackie asked.

"I just brought a couple of magazines and sat in my truck and read them. Then about five minutes before the bell rang I decided to get out and stand over there just to make sure I'd be here when she came out because I promised her this morning that I'd be right outside waiting for her when she got out." He told her with a smile.

Jackie shook her head at him.

"Well Jazz should we go home?" He asked his little girl.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ok."

"Jasmine, I can't wait to get home so I can hear all about your fun day." Jackie told her.

Jasmine gave her one last hug before she and Nick left.

As Jackie walked back into the school she was very relieved that Jasmine had had an awesome first day of school.

The End!


End file.
